Your Worst Enemy
by Paooo
Summary: La academia creó el juego, los estudiantes lo hicieron más interesante. Día a día se enfrentan entre sí ansiando poder y fama ¿Acaso eres lo suficientemente fuerte como para prevalecer o te hundirás como el resto? ¿Acaso serás capaz de reconocer a tu verdadero enemigo? (No más OCs)
1. Prólogo

**Advertencias:**** Historia con OCs en Universo Alterno (AU); involucrará a los personajes del IE con sus respectivos nombres europeos. (Más aclaraciones al final del capítulo).**

**Disclaimer:**** Inazuma Eleven y sus personajes no me pertenecen. **

* * *

><p><strong>Prólogo<strong>

"_El hecho solo se dio, nadie supo cómo ni qué lo desarrolló. Algunos aclamaban que era una conspiración más: un experimento, o quizás una extraña mutación en la evolución del ser humano, mientras que otros pocos se limitaban a decir que eran parte de un milagro de vida; sin embargo eso no respondía nada, lo único que importaba es que había ocurrido: el tan nombrado "accidente". Pero pese a que este accidente se mencionaba día a día entre las voces de la población, al final solo eran rumores y suposiciones, nada certero._

_No obstante, muy a diferencia de la población, Zoolan Rice supo casi inmediatamente lo que en verdad ocurrió, todo gracias a la información exclusiva a la que tenía derecho como líder de la nación; y fue exactamente por el mes en el que ocurrió el accidente que se enteró que su nación estaba llena de __**pestes**_ _desde hace varios años. Una muy molesta y escurridiza plaga que surgió simplemente de la nada, y que debía, en el sentido estricto de la palabra, mantenerse en secreto._

_Estas "pestes" –denominados _Saboteur_– eran jóvenes comunes y corrientes en su forma de ser y apariencia, pero que de alguna manera gozaban de cierta peculiaridad, "poderes" para ser más precisos. Algo genial, es decir: humanos con habilidades perfectas; tus __**subordinados **__siendo más fuertes que los de tus enemigos. _

_Aunque había un simple detalle: ellos eran jóvenes, mentes rebeldes, innovadoras y únicas. Y tal como podían ser tus aliados un día, al otro podrían ser tus enemigos. Una mente compleja e inestable, como la definía Zoolan. Y él buscaba de alguna manera evitar a los últimos –enemigos–, los lastimosamente más comunes. __Pero para él fue muy clara la solución a esto, porque si ellos tenían más poder entonces debían someterlos antes que estos se rebelasen, y qué mejor manera si lo hacía sin que nadie se diera cuenta, ni siquiera ellos mismos."_

Devereaux Academy era una majestuosa construcción ubicada en una zona remota y encantadora. Única en su tipo, ya que desde lejos podrías envidiar sus lujos y detalles, sin contar lo moderna que era; sin embargo no era conocida: su creación tenía como objetivo albergar y educar a los jóvenes saboteur, los cuales, hasta la fecha, se mantenían encubierto para evitar conmoción en la población. Lastimosamente por fuera se perdía todo su esplendor _–_simplemente era visto como un terreno de acceso prohibido_–_; pero por dentro encontrabas una estructuración y metodología completamente distinta. Una diminuta utopía cargada de ciencia ficción donde hasta el más pequeño y frágil estudiante podía ser más fuerte que todo un ejército.

Es por ello que cada año esta academia intentaba fomentar un dinamismo entre los jóvenes por medio de competencias en grupo para mantenerlos satisfechos, y a la vez juntarse con semejantes y disminuir la carga de ser "diferente". Aun así la academia proporcionaba este "juego", y los estudiantes simplemente querían hacerlo más interesante. Simplemente un poco de modificaciones y ya tenían un mundo completamente nuevo, uno en el que la fama y el poder valía más que cualquier otra cosa; un mundo basado en rivalidades y segregaciones, porque al final ninguno quería juntarse ni con aquellos que fueran un potente enemigo y peor aún rebajarse al relacionarse con alguien inferior. Siendo así, qué mejor manera de jerarquizar por medio de tus odiosas calificaciones ¿no?

Pero mientras a algunos les agradaba la idea, otros fácilmente despreciaban lo que se hacía. Generalmente quienes disfrutaban de las reglas eran los que se jactaban de ser el dueño de todo el juego, y los últimos aborrecían en su interior a aquellos que se osaban llamar "ganadores", no necesariamente al juego en sí; sin embargo al final nadie iba en contra de esto porque a nadie le disgustaba la oportunidad de obtener poder. Por eso cada año los equipos –o "unidades" – se volvían a enfrentar entre sí para ver quién era el mejor. A lo mejor terminabas siendo el rey dominante, o un peón más en ese mundo que no admitía fracasados.

Lo divertido era que muchas veces aquel "inferior", el mismo que odiaba a los "sobresalientes", cuando era su turno de ser parte de esa destacada clase, este terminaba convirtiéndose en un amante más de ese mundo y sus reglas. Irónico. Porque quien estaba en la cima era quien más disfrutaba de la vista, era quien se daba el placer de ver sin tapujos la envidia y temor del resto, ¿y cómo no disfrutar de ello?

A lo mejor los nuevos llegarían y pensarían lo absurdo que eran esas reglas, pero al final la presión exterior te volvía una simple ficha más en ese tablero. No importaba que tan bajo cayeran los estudiantes de la academia con esa jerarquía impuesta –tomando en cuenta su alto prestigio–, no obstante ¿no era así como se forjaba la vida; por medio de "cazadores y presas"? Siendo así, y comenzando un nuevo año escolar ¿quién sería el que cante victoria esta vez?

Podrás ser el más fuerte entre todos los estudiantes, pero honestamente ¿Quién es tu verdadero enemigo?

"_El poder era de unos pocos, y definitivamente nadie podía arrebatárselos"._

Y en verdad era una lástima que ella volviera a ser parte de la Academia Devereaux –las veinticuatro horas del día, los siete días a la semana– después de tan merecidas vacaciones. Era molesto, en ese lugar incluso existían tipos con águilas como mascotas ¿¡Acaso eso era legal tan siquiera!? Solo esperaba no compartir habitación con alguna estudiante con personalidad similar a la de él, ya tenía suficiente con que fueran del mismo grupo...

* * *

><p><span><strong>Aclaraciones:<strong>

***Zoolan Rice: **_**Nombre europeo de Garshield Bayhan (antagonista del FFI).**_

***Saboteour: **_**Nombre que ocupó Zoolan para denominar a aquellos seres con las "peculiaridades" antes mencionadas. Esos poderes se manifiestan entre las edades de quince y diecisiete años, y es por ello que son estudiantes de esa academia a partir de esas edades. Se desconoce el surgimiento de esta mutación, sin embargo se sabe que llevan existiendo desde hace mucho.**_

***Unidades: **_**Grupos en los que se han dividido los estudiantes de preparatoria. La academia escoge los integrantes de cada unidad según la personalidad y el poder que se tenga. El propósito de estas unidades es para el desarrollo de exámenes prácticos o excursiones (donde se emplea el poder) y así fomentar el trabajo en equipo. Estos se califican en base al número de victorias obtenidas durante las batallas. (Básicamente es su clase de deporte).**_

...

**¡Hola! :DD (Yo sé, una desconocida dejando un fanfiction xDD)**

**Primero que nada: sé que el prólogo es corto y la trama quizás confusa, aun así los capítulos siguientes ya se detallarán de mejor forma y en una extensión razonable. En sí lo que he presentado es lo "superficial" (no sé con qué otro término plantearlo, solo sé que falta mucho por explicar y simplemente no se veía bien desarrollar todo en un solo capítulo **_Yo misma daba s__poilers..._**), pero a decir verdad ya tengo preparadas muchas ideas para este fanfic, el cual requiere de la ayuda de OCs (¿Ocho quizás?), y estaría muy agradecida si alguien decide darle una oportunidad y participar. **

**Además agradezco a cualquiera que se haya tomado la molestia de entrar y leer :DD (En verdad, lo aprecio mucho). **

**Aquí dejo la ficha (y algunas explicaciones): **

**Nombre y apellido: **(Europeo)

**Edad y Año de Preparatoria al que asistirá: **{(15-16 Primer año) (16-17 Segundo año) (17-18 Tercer año)}

**Apariencia: **(No detallada, solo lo básico)

**Personalidad: **(Por favor, lo más detallada que se pueda)

**Poder: **(Respecto a esto puede ser cualquiera, pero solo un poder por OC. Ser lo más minucioso posible)

**Historia: **(Aspectos de su pasado, familiares que tenga, su opinión sobre la jerarquía en la academia, como reaccionaron cuando se enteraron de su poder o si todavía no saben que tienen ese poder)

**Amistades/Enemigos: **(Básicamente con qué tipo de personalidad se lleva bien y con quienes no, o bien, mencionar a los personajes en específico)

**Pareja: **(No es obligatorio y están disponibles todos los personajes de Inazuma Eleven (No Go))

**Vestuario: **(Casual y para dormir; también forma en la que portan su uniforme)

**Extras: **(Cualquier agregado más que crean conveniente)

_*Según la personalidad y el poder entrarán a las diferentes unidades. Entre más original y explicado el poder, más fuerte será. _

_**Y dado el caso que alguien por ahí tiene un águila, en la academia se aceptan mascotas por si a alguien le interesa._

**Cualquier duda pueden dejármela por PM y con gusto respondo lo más rápido que pueda. Supongo que eso sería todo, y gracias de antemano al que desee participar :3**

**¡Saludooos! :D**

_*Muriendo porque las aclaraciones parecieran ser más largas que el prólogo en sí*_


	2. Once upon a time

**Advertencia: ****No es tanto una advertencia, pero por si alguien no está familiarizado con los nombres europeos, abajo habrá una lista con sus respectivos nombres en japonés.**

**Disclaimer:**** Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece. Además los OCs pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1<strong>

**_"Once upon a time..."_**

Cada vez que alguien nuevo era capaz de acceder los enormes muros era muy común presenciar rostros sorprendidos y embelesados ante la presencia de tan magnífica academia. Por lo menos lo primero que distinguías era el enorme palacio de inmaculadas paredes blancas adornado con varios ventanales de un llamativo tono azulado. Una construcción donde fácilmente denotabas una predominancia de la arquitectura barroca. Un palacio que se alzaba con orgullo entre extensos jardines decorados con las más llamativas flores y el más verde césped; sin contar el enorme espejo de agua que fácilmente medía cien metros de largo. Una fachada que a gritos indicaba lo tan cuidada que se mantenía y lo lujosa de esta.

Y fue tras un recorrido relativamente largo en automóvil –quién pensaría que tenían tal amplitud en el terreno–, Lucelly D'Angelo fue capaz de contemplar cada uno de los detalles que envolvían el ostentoso lugar, desde los caminos de piedras importadas, hasta el delicado sol que adornaba el cielo; sin embargo en su rostro no se distinguía ningún rastro de sorpresa. Cuando llegó únicamente agradeció condescendiente al chófer que la había llevado hasta ahí, y una vez el hombre se retiró, ella avanzó hasta las puertas de la academia, llevando consigo un andar elegante y refinado el cual encajaba perfectamente con su apariencia.

La joven se erguía orgullosa, permitiendo que la suave brisa sacudiera su rebelde y larga cabellera mientras dejaba relucir una rizada cascada cenizo oscuro la cual presumía de bellas y naturales hebras blancas en ese abundante mar negro. No faltó mucho para que a lo lejos distinguiera a su tan cercano primo, el apuesto joven de cabellos crema, el conocido Axel Blaze. El mismo joven que le dedicaba una de sus famosas sonrisas de lado, las cuales enamoraban a más de una fémina.

Ella se detuvo y él se acercó, aun sin borrar su sonrisa. –Buenos días, Luz –La joven se reverenció levemente, respondiendo cortésmente al saludo. –Espero no hayas tenido tantos problemas antes de venir hasta acá.

Lucy, como le había llamado su consanguíneo, rememoró la corta y formal despedida de sus abuelos, quienes se ofrecieron a llevarla hasta el lugar y le habían asegurado el proporcionarle de cualquier regalo que su tan adorada nieta quisiese; después de todo el hecho de entrar a una academia tan prestigiosa les había llenado de mucho más orgullo. Claro que desde atrás su hermano menor se había dedicado a sacar la lengua con intención de molestarla, aunque tales banalidades no lograron ni un ápice de cambio en su actitud sensata.

–En lo absoluto. –Fue su corta respuesta. Sus ojos, unos que contrastaban entre distintos tonos de violeta, viajaron hasta el brazo de Axel, el cual se extendía ante ella, sugiriéndole tomarlo y acompañarla hasta lo que sería su nuevo aposento, quizás también brindarle un recorrido de bienvenida por toda la academia. Con su mano derecha, aquella con dedos delicados cubiertos con uno de sus guantes, tomó el brazo de su primo.

Sería descortés negar tal invitación después de todo.

...

–Disculpen… –La voz era delicada y dulce, una voz que solo podía pertenecerle a una joven tan hermosa como ella; mientras tanto una traviesa sonrisa inocente se pintaba en ese rostro angelical. Los jóvenes estudiantes de tercer año la observaron atentos, no sin antes admirar la belleza exótica de la presente, quien sostenía a ambos lados tres pesadas valijas con detalles tan femeninos como la apariencia misma de la portadora. –Me preguntaba si podrían llevar mi equipaje hasta mi habitación.

El tono seductor que empleó en ese momento cautivó al grupo de jóvenes, y a su vez enrolló con picardía uno de sus mechones de cabello entre sus dedos como detalle final. No faltó mucho para que estos accedieran interesados y ella les dijera exactamente dónde depositar su equipaje, aclarando que los alcanzaría luego. Fue tras lograr su cometido que decidió retocarse levemente en ese espejo de agua, una sonrisa se formaba en sus labios, después de todo esos jóvenes hicieron lo que ella les pidió. Sin duda alguna ella adoraba cuando hacían lo que ella quería.

Concentrándose en el reflejo frente a ella meditó que era encantador, cualquiera pudiera hacerla pasar como la más delicada y hermosa princesa, y de eso ella no dudaba. Sus cabellos ondulados degradándose desde un suave rosa hasta una rica tonalidad azul oscuro, del cual tantas veces había escuchado que lo rosa de este podía ser comparado con un pétalo de rosa, y no era mentira, su cabellera era tan llamativa como su presencia misma. Pero no solo era eso lo que llamaba la atención, otro detalle que fascinaba eran sus ojos, unos que brillaban de forma mística y burlona detrás de una exótica tonalidad azul océano con interesantes vetas violetas y rosáceas.

Exótica, encantadora y femenina; así la definían. Una belleza inigualable de la cual solo ella sabía cómo sacar provecho. Volvió a sonreír ante el pensamiento y se admiró a cuerpo completo, no encontraba ningún defecto en este –porque no había–, mucho menos cuando tenía como fondo la edificación de la academia y el tan precioso cielo. Una risa leve y juguetona se escapó de sus labios, prometiéndose a sí misma contemplar el cielo luego de desempacar, quizás se conseguía ayuda para ordenar lo más tedioso de su habitación y así terminar antes.

Oh… ¿a quién engañaba? No era un "quizás", ella tenía _muy seguro_ que le ayudarían. ¿Cómo decirle no a la astucia de ella? Volvió a sonreír encantada y juguetona, disfrutando de como algunas miradas furtivas volteaban a verla maravillados, quizás pensando que ella no se daría cuenta, pero tomando en cuenta el reflejo de casi toda la estructura frente a ella, difícilmente no iba a hacerlo.

Con una media vuelta se encaminó hasta las enormes puertas del palacio: lo que sería su nuevo hogar. Ella no pudo evitar fantasear acerca de cómo princesas habitaban construcciones similares a esa, y además de ello imaginar una romántica historia con el joven ideal. En verdad una hermosa y fascinante aventura, digna de las más aclamadas ovaciones. Aquellas que ella consideraba que merecía día a día.

– ¿Eres Layla Du Ciel? –La aludida se volteó curiosa, completamente desprevenida; frente a ella una simpática joven le sonreía. Layla asintió con una leve sonrisa –Soy Camellia Travis, vengo en representación del consejo estudiantil. Quería informarle que le solicitan en la administración para brindarle algunos detalles importantes sobre la academia.

–Claro. –La joven se retiró una vez ella confirmó. Layla decidió restarle importancia, solo iría a presentarse donde le indicaron. El lugar lo conocía, era de primer año, sin embargo entró previamente para obtener su horario, un croquis y el número de habitación. Realmente no sabía para qué la necesitaban, pero sabía que sería rápido, y así luego sería libre de contemplar el cielo como tanto ansiaba internamente.

Nadie se espera un _"Había una vez…"_ en tan corriente edificio.

...

–Sigo pensando que no era necesario que me acompañaras, Daniel –Cualquiera hubiera pensado que el aludido avanzaba junto a un grupo de cajas. El joven sonrió ante lo gracioso y surreal de la escena, ¿quién hubiera pensado que su hermana se vería tan graciosa cargando tantos objetos a la vez? Si es que tan siquiera fuera capaz de distinguir que había una persona detrás de esas "cajas andantes".

Echó a reír ante su propio razonamiento. – ¿De qué te ríes ahora? –Una cabellera corta y azul marino se asomó con cuidado entre las cajas, provocando que estas se balancearan peligrosamente de un lado a otro, la joven sintió pánico al presentir que estas caerían, pero por suerte no llegó a más que un violento tambaleo. Daniel intentó no seguir riendo mientras tanto, no si quería seguir enojando a su hermana y luego ocurriera un accidente. Aunque era divertido verla así: con una pila de cajas más alta que ella.

–Perdón, es solo que por ser tan enana te pierdes entre tantas cajas. –Respondió entre risas suaves. Él no podía verle el rostro, pero estaba seguro que ella había fruncido su entrecejo ante el comentario, después de todo le molestaba que Daniel se metiera con su altura y además no es como que si estuviera disfrutando de cargar tantos objetos. Daniel la escuchó maldecir entre dientes, la mayoría habladas en italiano y siendo él capaz de entender lo que decía.

–No soy tan enana, tú tienes la culpa por ser un edificio. –Replicó luego de un rato, la joven sopló intentando apartar uno de sus cortos mechones de cabello del rostro. Ella se trataba de Sayori D'Angelo, su hermana menor. Una adolescente que avanzaba con dificultad por los pasillos, algo obvio con tantos objetos entre sus manos. En su momento Daniel se había ofrecido a ayudar con lo más pesado pero solo terminó cooperando con dos grandes maletas, las cuales no suponían gran esfuerzo para él; pero no era porque quisiera, sino porque ella no le dejaría que cargara más. – ¿Sabes cuánto hace falta para llegar al ascensor?

Daniel reprimió una sonrisa al planear algo en silencio, se obligó a sonar lo más serio posible ante el tono de cansancio de su hermana, así esta no sospecharía mucho. Había momentos que no debía desaprovechar, y ese era uno de ellos. –Estamos frente a él, solo que parece que están fuera de servicio. –Sayori ahogó una exclamación de frustración, sin poder comprender cómo no funcionaban los ascensores siendo el día de adaptación y arreglos. El año anterior recordaba que estaban completamente disponibles, de hecho en todo el año nunca se habían arruinado los ascensores; pero ¿qué podría hacer respecto a ello?

–Oh, genial. –Se quejó con ironía, comprobando efectivamente como los elevadores no servían, mientras tanto Daniel ahogaba las risas lo más que podía. Sayori maldijo de nuevo y avanzó en dirección a las escaleras; pese a que el mundo estuviera en su contra, ella llegaría a su habitación con todas las cajas intactas en sus manos. Si se preguntaban el porqué de esa cantidad industrial de cajas era porque un buen porcentaje de estas llevaban libros, partituras y uno que otro atuendo; ella había decidido guardar su tan preciado violín y el estuche de este en una de las maletas que cargaba Daniel, intentando no arriesgarse a dañarlo.

Daniel escapó a reír cuando su hermana estaba lo suficientemente lejos, sin poder aguantar su propia broma y sin dejar de imaginar ese anuncio de contemplar el elevador frente a él. Escuchó luego que tenía que apurarse y él apresuró el paso para alcanzarla, aún sin dejar de reír. Atrás solo dejó un elevador en perfecto estado, sin ninguna señal que indicara lo contrario.

Tras correr, Daniel volvió a reír una vez más cuando tuvo la oportunidad de ver a su hermana tropezarse en las primeras gradas.

Las cajas definitivamente no llegarían intactas a su nueva habitación.

...

Quería burlarse. En ese momento estaba contemplando el rostro más sorprendido e indignado que había visto en toda su vida, y no exageraba, quien lo hacía era la joven frente a ella, ¿Nelly Raimon quizás? Mejor dicho "La reina Raimon", o por lo menos había algo en ella que le indicaba que se trataba de esa misma joven que por casualidad mencionaron cuando ingresó a la Academia Devereaux. Algo sobre la presidenta del consejo estudiantil, o quién sabe qué estupidez.

–Disculpa, ¿qué crees que haces? –El tono molesto y severo que escuchó fue algo que provocó una sonrisa altanera en su rostro, había algo en esa joven que le indicaba autoridad, unas molestias con las cuales ella adoraba "jugar" un poco. Nelly se limitó a fruncir el entrecejo aún más al no escuchar respuesta inmediata, impacientándose rápidamente –He dicho: ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

– ¿Qué crees tú que estoy haciendo, idiota? –Replicó como respuesta sin dejar de sonreír, un pequeño tono de sarcasmo pintando sus palabras, después de todo era obvio lo que se encontraba haciendo. Nelly rodó ojos al verla tomar el _skateboard_ sin borrar la sonrisa desafiante, una joven que cuando la observó detenidamente se percató que nunca la había visto. Cabellos negros y ojos escarlata, una novata seguramente.

Decidió masajear su temple y relajar su rostro, y una vez retomó su calma la observó con severidad. –Asumiendo que por ser nueva no conoces de las reglas lo dejaré pasar, pero deberás saber que no se hace… lo que sea que se llame eso que estabas haciendo dentro de las instalaciones. –Indicó, intentando mantener sus serenidad sin mucho resultado; luego dio media vuelta. Si había algo que adoraba de esa academia era que las reglas lo eran todo, y estaba segura que mañana todos esos indomables estudiantes primerizos se darían cuenta de lo que era respetarlas y temerlas. Aunque ciertas veces habían excepciones.

Atrás la joven la miró irse, una risa arrogante y corta se escuchó de sus labios –Se le dice skateboarding, ignorante. –Nelly la volteó a ver por encima de los hombros, fulminándola con la mirada. Con Nelly eran pocos los que se metían; la joven era fuerte y parte de la unidad ganadora del año anterior. Una estudiante severa y mandona, como también peligrosa, pero la otra joven en vez de preocupada ante esos comentarios que escuchó, ella lucía burlona, una sonrisa que en cierta manera le recordaba a cierto estudiante problemático de segundo año.

La presidenta lo dio por caso perdido y se retiró, deseando internamente que no existiera otro Caleb Stonewall en ese lugar, porque si los estudiantes seguían así de rebeldes terminarían viviendo en una jaula de animales, y lo mejor era evitarlo; aunque algo en su interior, o mejor dicho la sonrisa de ella, le decía que no se salvaría de ello. Seguramente a Jude tampoco le agradaría mucho la idea, o eso fue lo que pensó cuando lo vio pasar a su lado. Nelly agradeció mentalmente al encontrarlo.

–Sharp –El aludido la volteó a ver, a su lado una joven de cabello azul le sonrío amablemente; esa estudiante no era nadie más que Celia Hills, la adorada y angelical hermanita perteneciente a la tan afamada Unidad 7. No por buenos méritos precisamente. –Pásame la lista de los nuevos. Unidad, nombre, imagen y clasificación. –Celia alzó una ceja curiosa, era la primera vez que veía a Nelly pidiendo tales datos; usualmente se los podía de memoria antes del día de acoplamiento, o eso era lo que se había dado cuenta el año anterior. Su hermano únicamente asintió.

–Asegúrate que ninguna joven de ojos escarlata ingrese a la Unidad 7. –Esta vez Celia se sintió ofendida, olvidándose completamente de cualquier pensamiento que tuviera atrás.

– ¿Qué tiene de malo mi unidad? –Las miradas tanto de Jude y Nelly la hicieron encogerse ligeramente. Usualmente Celia escuchaba malos comentarios de su unidad, o más bien de los integrantes de esta, pero ellos tendían a ser buenas personas con ella. A lo mejor les forjaron mala fama, pero no por ello tenían que prejuzgarlos sin en verdad conocerlos. –Olvídenlo…

Jude resopló, ignorando completamente la pregunta de su hermana–Tengo los datos en mi PDA, te los pasaré luego. –Nelly asintió, luego volteó a ver a Celia. Su mirada se había suavizado ligeramente, después de todo Celia, junto con Silvia, eran las únicas verdaderas amigas que tenía en todo ese lugar.

–Sigue abierta la invitación a mi Unidad por si te interesa. Incluso puedo cambiarte a la de Jude si quieres. –Celia agradeció pero lo dejó hasta allí, quizás sus compañeros daban miedo de vez en cuando, mas no por ello abandonaría a su equipo. Incluso aunque el año anterior hubiera estado anhelando ese cambio de grupo por temor.

Lo que hacían los prejuicios…

...

Su tío se había encargado de dejarla frente a la entrada personalmente. Desde que se despidieron se quedó observando la enorme construcción sin ningún motivo en particular, permitiendo que la brisa acariciara sus largos cabellos. Desvió la mirada ante un grito de regocijo y se asomó a una de las barandas para saber de qué provenían. Se sorprendió al encontrar a un grupo de jóvenes jugar fútbol en esa amplia cancha, cada una de sus facciones iluminándose con emoción. Un jugador de cabellos rubios y ojos verdes llamó su atención principalmente, y no faltó mucho para que chocaran miradas y él le mostrara una sonrisa.

La joven decidió darse vuelta ligeramente apenada, después de todo llevaba un buen rato contemplando al joven sin darse cuenta. Al final se retiró algo apurada, deseando que él no se acercara a pedirle una explicación, porque seguramente terminaba argumentando de más. Aunque definitivamente el joven era muy apuesto, y quizás luego podría conocerlo más a fondo. ¿Quién sabía? Una dulce sonrisa se escapó de sus labios.

No se dio cuenta como atrás dejó a un curioso americano, el cual se asustó ligeramente al sentir un peso recargarse sobre sus hombros. – ¿Qué te traes, Mark? –Escuchó una risa divertida a su lado la cual le pertenecía a otro joven de cabellos rubios. Dylan parecía más que encantado ante la situación, esa sonrisa amistosa y bromista no auguraba nada bueno y Mark prefería prever.

–Nada.

– ¡Oigan! ¡¿No seguiremos jugando?! –Dylan volteó a ver al otro joven que los acompañaba, soltó otra vez una risa al recordarse que no estaban solos. El otro joven decidió acercarse con el balón en sus manos, interesado ante la actitud de ambos. Usualmente cuando Dylan sonreía así era porque realmente valía la pena– ¿Qué sucede?

–A Mark le gusta alguien. –Canturreó Dylan. Mark lo miró feo y su amigo recién llegado solo atinó a reír. –Bromas. No me creas Erik. –Agregó para restarle importancia, aun así la sonrisa divertida no desaparecía de su rostro. Erik rió dejándolo pasar, no faltó mucho para que este y Mark volvieran a jugar con gran habilidad. Dylan se les unió al final sin poder resistirse, entre sus pensamientos circulaban nuevas formas para molestar a su mejor amigo. Porque la verdadera amistad iba de mano con las bromas.

...

El joven era apuesto y talentoso, nadie podía negar que Bryce Withingale fuera casi el estudiante perfecto en esa academia. Más de la mitad de las estudiantes del sexo femenino estaban fascinadas con él, después de todo era un guapo joven dotado con un increíble poder e inteligencia. Y ella no era la excepción ante sus encantos, sin embargo a diferencia del resto de mujeres, ella a duras penas mostraba interés aparente. Por lo menos en ese momento se había limitado a observarlo de reojo; incluso era difícil saber si en verdad lo hacía.

Resopló un poco y abrió el casillero que tenía enfrente, lo primero que vio fue un par de ojos color chocolate devolviendo la mirada en el espejo y junto a eso un conjunto de diplomas y medallas de años anteriores reposaban en el cubículo, cada uno con su nombre –Rocio Darkbloom– escrito en ellos; sin perder el tiempo buscó lo que la había llevado hasta ahí. Lo cerró una vez obtuvo el PDA –la llave de su habitación– con intenciones de irse, esperando internamente que su nueva compañera de habitación no fuera tan persistente para entablar conversación.

Cuando se dio vuelta para retirarse no se sorprendió al encontrarse tanto a Bryce como a Claude, ambos mirándose fríamente. Siendo ella de tercer año, llevaba un buen tiempo acostumbrada a la rivalidad que ese dúo tenía, y sabía que no faltaba mucho para que la "bomba explotara" en pleno pasillo. Pobre aquel nuevo que pasara en medio de sus discusiones sin saber lo que les esperaba. Después de todo no era mal sabido que en sus discusiones se involucraban más que palabras. Incluso aunque no fuera permitido.

–Vaya, que sorpresa encontrarte por aquí de nuevo, perdedor. –Inquirió Claude primero, una sonrisa arrogante acompañaba su comentario, sus ojos ámbar ansiando pelea. Rocio se iría de ahí, no tan interesada de meterse en esos asuntos, sin embargo tenía cuestiones que preguntarle a Claude y qué mejor manera que decirle lo más pronto posible, además de que sabía que esa discusión debía ser más bien el ritual de bienvenida de ambos, después de todo, su verdadera rivalidad iniciaba hasta mañana.

Bryce jugó con uno de sus mechones de cabello como de costumbre, la frialdad no se iba de su rostro –La sorpresa me la llevo yo, no sabía que la Academia siguiera aceptando bestias como tú. –Claude contrajo su rostro ligeramente ante el tono gélido del comentario, era fácil percibir la molestia que lo envolvía. Habían aspectos con los que no tenías que meterte si estabas con ese dúo, y su orgullo era uno de esos.

–No deberías sorprenderte mucho, teniendo en cuenta que te aceptaron a ti –Bryce y Claude fueron grandes amigos desde pequeños, o eso aclamaban los que los conocieron a tan tempranas edades. Sus personalidades eran tan diferentes a excepción de lo grande de sus orgullos, sin embargo decían que a pesar de las tantas discusiones que tuvieron como pequeños, su amistad nunca acababa. Nadie sabía que fue lo que los volvió enemigos, pese a ello lo eran y se mostraban su desprecio diariamente y sin tapujo alguno; la mayoría que los veía por primera vez nunca creía que ambos fueron cercanos en algún tiempo. Era simplemente absurdo. –Que yo recuerde solo eres un perdedor junto a tu unidad, ¿cuarto lugar decías?

Bryce de hecho, siendo la Unidad 1, obtuvo el segundo lugar, pese a ello no de la forma que se esperaba, y no era como que si le enorgulleciera la gran derrota contra la Unidad 7. Dicha unidad había arrasado, literalmente, con todos los equipos ganándose el primer lugar, pero fue durante su penúltima batalla, aquella contra la Unidad 4, en la que ambos fueron descalificados inmediatamente. Nadie supo que sucedió, solo los miembros de estas dos unidades lo sabían, pero ninguno de ellos hablaba del asunto, parecía que lo tenían prohibido o preferían dejarlo atrás. Como resultado quedaron la Unidad 2 con primer lugar y la Unidad 1 con segundo lugar, no siendo originalmente sus puestos.

Rocio se dio cuenta como el aire se tornaba pesado, quizás _tóxico_ sería más apropiado para definirlo, y Bryce definitivamente estaba encolerizado. Y cada vez que eso pasaba lo mejor era retirarse, aun así percibió de reojo como Claude únicamente sonreía con petulancia sin intenciones de irse. Si había alguien tan idiota como para arremeter contra Bryce, ese era Claude. Pero al final ambos eran iguales de nocivos. Una pésima combinación.

Como sea, lo más prudente era salir de ahí; su conversación con Claude podía esperar. Esos dos eran tan impredecibles como siempre.

...

– ¡Mark, deja el balón de fútbol descansar en paz! –Su mejor amigo hizo todo lo posible por hacerlo reaccionar, sin embargo Mark Evans era más terco de lo que aparentaba. Mucho más si se trataba de su tan amado fútbol. Y si por casualidad se preguntaban qué sucedía, el asunto era simple: un balón de fútbol había "muerto", o desinflado si eras un ser normal. Claro que Mark no se lo tomó a la ligereza, puesto que llevaba quejándose con el "cadáver" entre sus brazos, replicando que era su balón favorito. Ese junto con otros diez balones más, todos exactamente iguales.

Realmente solo él podría lamentar algo como eso.

– ¡Caleb, dile algo! –El aludido se hizo el desentendido desde el sofá. A veces le molestaba compartir habitación con el adicto al fútbol, después de todo Mark era Mark. Y aunque le atosigaba tener a más de una persona en la habitación, él estaba agradecido que Nathan estaba ahí para lidiar con el tonto de Evans. – ¡Caleb Stonewall!

–No me metas en tus discusiones, es de tu Unidad ¿No? Resuélvelo tú mismo.

–Pues te recuerdo que Mark es tu compañero de habitación, y estoy seguro que no querrás disfrutar de un funeral toda la noche ¿o sí? –Debía admitir que Nathan tenía un punto, aun así se limitó a chasquear la lengua y darles la espalda. Estaba muy cómodo en esa posición como para tolerar uno de los dramas del adicto del fútbol. Además no es como si fuera un psicólogo personal de Mark.

–En algún momento lo superará.

–¡Eres un egoísta!

– ¿Y crees que eso me importa?

–Mira, no sé quién te crees pero-

–Oigan… ¿saben dónde queda la habitación 317 de este edificio? –Tanto Mark como Nathan voltearon a ver hacia la puerta, Caleb únicamente se limitó a escuchar. En la entrada una joven se encontraba frunciendo el entrecejo y mirando hacia otro lado, lucía algo huraña, sin embargo estaba ahí asomándose en el marco de la puerta. Por su apariencia y por la pregunta era fácil distinguir que pertenecía a los de primer año. –Podrían apurarse, no tengo todo el día, quiero desempacar ya.

–O-oye, creo que te has confundido de edificio. –Musitó Nathan acercándose. La chica comenzó a jugar con su falda roja con rayas negras. Su rostro expresaba disconformidad. Efusivamente negó con la cabeza, sin borrar su ceño fruncido y sin quitar la impaciencia de sus facciones; después de todo le estaban diciendo que estaba equivocado. Una vez desvió su mirada para encarar al joven de cabellos turquesas, sintió vergüenza y nerviosismo, los cuales escondió debajo de una fachada de enojo.

–Estoy donde me corresponde, ¿dónde está la habitación 317? –Mark y Nathan no sabían mucho, sin embargo ella parecía estar más que segura de estar en el área correcta, su tono lo decía. ¡Pero esa era el área de chicos! ¿Qué hacía ella ahí?

–En el piso de arriba. Sube por el elevador y al lado izquierdo del pasillo la terminarás encontrando. El primer número indica el nivel, y los otros dos el número de habitación.–Respondió Caleb rodando ojos, reconociendo irritación por el tono de voz que empleaba . La joven asintió y se retiró rápidamente, dejando a Nathan y Mark perplejos.

– ¡Acabas de engañarla! –Exclamaron ambos una vez ya no había rastro de esa chica. Caleb alzó una ceja sin comprender sus reacciones, el estudiante había preguntado donde estaba la habitación 317, y él le había respondido con total sinceridad. Solía bromear seguido y buscar problemas, pero no era tan malo... bueno, no tenía ganas de serlo en ese momento. En verdad estaba muy cómodo...

–Claro que no, le di la indicación correcta... –Caleb los observó confundido, dándose la vuelta para encararlos. Tanto Nathan y Mark lucían enfadados con él, más que todo Nathan. Mark Evans no tendía a guardar tantos rencores con otros, de hecho le era casi que imposible a ese joven optimista, el amigo de casi todos. Caleb resopló y rememoró la conversación, intentando encontrar el fallo en todo, luego masajeó su temple una vez captó cierto detalle en el género de la palabra que ocuparon. –Ambos son estúpidos, enserio.

...

–Tú debes ser Charlotte Nightshade, ¿correcto? –La joven únicamente asintió, frente a ella una mujer de cabellos cortos y marrones le sonreía con calidez, sus ojos azules transmitían dulzura y en sus brazos portaba uno que otro archivo color beige. –Entonces un gusto, mi nombre es Deanna Tam y soy la cabecera del AEIA en la academia.– Deanna le pidió que la acompañara hasta la oficina y ella lo hizo; la oficina era amplia y muy moderna, además tenía varios detalles coloridos y algo infantiles que supuso combinaban con la personalidad de esa mujer. Justamente cuando llegaron ella le ofreció asiento pero se rehusó, limitándose a observarla desde la entrada mientras sacaba y guardaba archivos con velocidad y maestría. Al poco tiempo de esperar la mujer tomó asiento en su escritorio y tecleó unas cuantas cosas en su computador.

–Ahorita eres la última en presentarse de los jóvenes de primer año. Estoy feliz que hayas venido –Agregó buscando conversación, Charlotte no dijo nada, ella se mantenía muy seria, al final ambas se sumieron en silencio, aun así no parecía molestarle mucho a Deanna –Todo está bien con tus datos, así que procederé a darte tu información correspondiente. –Mencionó al rato. La mujer se levantó de su asiento y caminó hasta uno de los archiveros, abrió una de los tantos depósitos y de esta sacó lo que parecía un celular y un aro metálico negro. Ambos se los tendió a Charlotte.

–Este aparato es el PDA de la academia, en esta encontrarás bastante información relevante como tu número de habitación, información sobre tu unidad y las gráficas sobre tu rendimiento, calificaciones, entre otros aspectos. El PDA tiene las funciones de un celular inteligente así que puedes guardar contactos y hablar con ellos. –Mencionó rápidamente, intuyó que la mujer se lo podría de memoria después de decírselo a tantos estudiantes. –Lo ocupas como documento de identidad prácticamente, así que siempre tienes que andarlo. Será la llave de tu habitación y tu casillero, e incluso si quieres comer tendrás que usarlo. Y antes que lo olvide, para usarlo necesitas de tu huella dactilar, ya sabes, para evitar que se adueñen de tu identidad en ese sitio. De ahí con el aro tendrás que andarlo siempre, es una medida de seguridad para los estudiantes de nuevo ingreso.

Charlotte bajó la mirada para observar el PDA, el cual parecía estar sincronizando la información de la computadora de Deanna. En sus manos era ligero y frío, parecía muy frágil como para andarlo cargando hacia todos lados sin que este se rompiera, parecía más bien un cristal rectangular. Deanna le sonrió de nuevo, acostumbrada a ver el mismo rostro de curiosidad en los nuevos estudiantes.

–No te fíes de su apariencia, es muy resistente para todo así que durante tus excursiones podrás andarlo sin problemas. –Explicó apoyándose en el borde del escritorio –Está bien si quieres personalizarlo, casi todos los estudiantes lo hacen… y… no eres de muchas palabras ¿Cierto? –La mujer rió un poco y se irguió para avanzar hasta la puerta y abrirla. –Arriba llegará el líder de tu unidad. Si tienes alguna duda entonces los de tu unidad te las aclararán.

Charlotte avanzó hasta salir de ahí. –Gracias.

–No hay de qué. Bienvenida a la Academia Devereaux, Charlotte.

...

–_"No me has dicho nada sobre David, ¿Qué tal está?"_ –La joven mordió su labio inferior, no queriendo hablar respecto al tema, incluso aunque se tratara de su mejor amiga, no tenía ganas de hablar sobre sus problemas. Aunque su problema no era algo que necesariamente le hiciera la vida imposible, era algo más bien molesto. Ambos eran amigos y todo, pero de alguna manera terminaban enojados, incluso aunque él no hubiese hecho nada esta vez.

–Bien, molestando con Joseph como siempre… –Respondió sin dar tantos detalles, su amiga lució complacida con la respuesta, pues no siguió insistiendo en el tema. Tanto así que siguió hablando de tópicos muy diferentes al anterior. A lo mejor ella se dio cuenta de lo poco detallista de su respuesta y decidió no insistir, o bien, en verdad no se dio cuenta. Ella no podía diferenciar a través de esa llamada.

–_"Es una lástima que no fui aceptada en esa academia, sino ambas estaríamos juntas; pero me prometes que seguirás en contacto conmigo, ¿verdad Charlie?"_ –La joven le sonrió ampliamente al celular, imaginando que su mejor amiga haría lo mismo desde el otro lado de la línea. Poco a poco fue recobrando su viejo ser, el que tenía antes de recordarse de lo que sucedía con David, el cual seguramente se debía estar preguntando por qué no le había dirigido la palabra hasta el momento. Incluso aunque previamente estuviera emocionada de poder volver a ver a su amigo de la infancia. –_"No comprendo cómo son tan estrictos y reservados para aceptar estudiantes…"_

–No lo sé Brittany, ellos se lo pierden contigo. –Mencionó para subirle el ánimo. Charlie sabía muy bien la razón del porqué no había sido aceptada, y todo radicaba en esa cuestión del poder; debido a que Brittany no era una Saboteour, ella no contaba con ninguno de estos como ella; un aspecto que seguía sin entender completamente a pesar de ser una de esos "Saboteour". Brittany rió desde el otro lado de la línea y ella sonrió intentando distraerse de sus pensamientos, sin embargo se alejó un poco de su celular al darse cuenta de una nueva presencia en su habitación. – Te hablo luego Brittany, ¡adiós! Seguiremos en contacto.

Colgó y se fijó en la joven frente a ella. Esa estudiante era muy linda, tenía sus cabellos plateados hasta más debajo de sus muslos y en su rostro resaltaban dos grandes ojos escarlatas, brillantes y llenos de felicidad. Esa misma joven le sonrió alegre. Charlotte decidió entablar la conversación con una pregunta– ¿Serás mi nueva compañera…?

– ¡Así es! Un gusto, mi nombre es Kote Uzumaki. –Respondió rápidamente la joven de cabellos plateados. Esa joven se detuvo a admirar la amplia recámara, la mayoría se refería a estas como "habitaciones", sin embargo más que eso parecían ser pequeños apartamentos para dos personas. Cuando entrabas te topabas con una pequeña sala, justamente donde estaba Charlotte, y sobre una de las paredes dos puertas, una de ellas con un nombre escrito en letras rosadas, producto de las decoraciones del año anterior. Cada una de estas puertas llevaban a las pequeñas habitaciones y un baño compartido. La academia proporcionaba los muebles: las camas, los estantes, las libreras, los armarios y los escritorios. Los estudiantes las personalizaban como gustaban sin restricciones alguna.

Estudiantes no primerizos como Kote recibían la habitación del año anterior, y solo cambiaban si era muy necesario, es por eso la habitación de su lado ya estaba prácticamente habitada con detalles como el nombre en la puerta. Caso contrario con Charlotte, quien tuvo que arreglar prácticamente todo de su habitación durante la mañana, aun así estaba feliz con el resultado de su decoración.

–Soy Charlotte Kaina, puedes decirme Charlie si gustas. –Agregó ella con una sonrisa ligera, observando a su nueva compañera. Kote lucía entusiasmada con conocerla, en verdad tenía una personalidad alegre, supuso Charlie. La joven de cabellos claros desempacó sus valijas en su habitación, Charlie distinguió una decoración delicada y con alguno que otro desorden por ahí, algo muy común en varias habitaciones. Sus intenciones era guardar sus atuendos en el armario, o eso es lo que notó Charlie desde la sala de espera.

– ¿Y eres de primer año? –Preguntó Kote luego de un rato, mientras acomodaba todos sus atuendos. Charlotte la observó batallar con la ropa por un momento antes de responder. De alguna manera presentía que se llevarían bien.

–No, de segundo. –Kote la volteó a ver curiosa. Intentado acordarse de todos su compañeros de clase, sin embargo no pudo reconocer a Charlotte en ninguno de sus recuerdos. –Pero soy de nuevo ingreso. –Aclaró, alzando su muñeca para enseñar un aro negro alrededor de esta. Kote le sonrió comprendiendo.

–Eso explica por qué no te me hacías familiar. Entonces seremos compañeras. Yo soy de segundo año también. –Le aclaró tomando asiento en el mismo mueble. Charlotte y ella se sumieron en una amena conversación sin ningún rastro de algo malo, aun así en los pensamientos de Charlie seguía la misma persona y el mismo tormento.

¿En verdad que se le cruzó por la mente al pensar que David sería un gran novio? Ella no debía pensar así. Intentaba convencerse que era todo debido a la confusión sobre eso de ser Saboteour, sin embargo presentía que ese nerviosismo y esa felicidad sin explicación al estar con él eran mucho más que una simple confusión.

¿En qué estaba pensando?

...

Una vez vio el reluciente piso de mármol ella no dudó en practicar su deporte favorito sobre este, incluso aunque fuese en contra de las reglas, para ella era mejor así. Claro que no faltó mucho para que Raimon apareciera e intentara arruinar su diversión. Pese a ello, la advertencia no la detuvo; ella siguió como si nada, avanzando a grandes velocidades y esquivando a infortunados estudiantes que se atravesaban en su camino. A ella nada de eso le importaba. Si ella quería, lo hacía y punto.

Una sonrisa retadora se cruzó por su rostro al ver una larga y lisa baranda encaminándose hasta el enorme jardín interior de ese lugar, en su mente solo se concebía la idea de hacer un _grind_ y definitivamente ella lo haría. Primero saltó con su skateboard sobre el barandal y, cuidando de no caerse, se deslizó con gran talento sobre esta, realizando una maniobra con tanta destreza que sorprendió a más de algún ojo curioso que se volteaba a ver a esa peculiar chica de ojos escarlata.

Ninguno de esos ojos se perdió el magistral choque entre esa joven y otro estudiante, quien por casualidad se cruzó al mismo instante que ella pensaba bajar de ese tubo de acero. El golpe resonó fuerte en los pasillos y las miradas vieron a otros lados haciendo de caso que nada había pasado, aun así escuchó risas y murmullos, pero ahorita solo estaba enfadada con el inútil ser que se cruzó en su camino y había dejado su _skate_ a varios metros de distancia.

– Demonios… –Masculló molesta al ver un profundo corte en su brazo. Una vez más volvió a escuchar las risas y sentir las miradas, con molestia se tornó hacia el resto de espectadores – ¿Acaso no tienen sus propios asuntos en los que preocuparse? –Preguntó gélidamente observando a cada uno de la audiencia. Varios estudiantes decidieron retirarse rápidamente de ahí. Su mirada esta vez viajó hacia la víctima de sus actos, su temor se esfumó y se llenó de nerviosismo. El joven lucía tan misterioso y guapo. – ¡¿Cuál es tu maldito problema?! ¡¿Acaso eres ciego como para no fijarte por dónde caminas?! –Mal movimiento, sin embargo no había vuelta atrás. No pensó sonar tan dura con él, pero no pudo evitarlo.

–Perdón… –Eso fue lo único que escuchó del joven, el cual se levantó y le ofreció su mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Ella no lo pensó, simplemente frunció su ceño y apartó la mano con brusquedad para levantarse por su cuenta. Chasqueó la lengua e intentó eliminar los rastros de tierra de su ropa.

Cuando alzó la mirada su skate estaba frente a ella. El joven se había tomado la molestia de recogerla y tendérsela. Con pesadez y algo de rapidez la tomó, usualmente no era tan pesada con otros, pero había algo en él que le era imposible no serlo. Se dio cuenta que era de pocas palabras, pues hasta el momento solo le había escuchado decir "perdón".

–Como sea… –Replicó, todavía con intenciones de seguir practicando su deporte, incluso aunque tuviera una interesante herida en su brazo. Avanzó un poco y sintió una punzada de dolor en su cabeza, algo extraño pues no se la había golpeado; completamente confundida de esto, pero intentado restarle importancia, decidió seguir caminando. El otro joven la observó con su ceño fruncido, intuyendo que algo estaba mal.

"–_A-acaso… ¿Acaso está muerto…? –Varias lágrimas aparecieron en sus ojos, el rostro era desconocido, no lograba comprender de quién se trataba. Las imágenes se volvieron difusas, notó varios paisajes, desde un salón, hasta un bosque e incluso lo que parecía un laboratorio desolado. Entre la confusión apareció lo que parecía ser una fuente."_

– ¿Estás bien?

"_La fuente era hermosa y lujosa, con el agua poco profunda y brillando con transparencia, pero el ambiente se tornó negro; pareció ser un parpadeo en el que justamente cuando abrió los ojos se topó con el agua manchada de carmín. Un cuerpo yacía en esta… definitivamente un cadáver. Las heridas notables y el gran rastro de sangre la hicieron sentirse un poco nauseabunda,de reojo distinguió un pequeño brillo plateado por la mano del cuerpo, se trataba de un cuchillo. No distinguía nada más, tanto en el sueño como en la realidad su cabeza dolía y divagaba, desvaneciéndose de vez en cuando y aturdiendo su mente con mensajes y visiones sin sentido. Varias voces se superponían y ella no comprendía, se sentía mareada. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Quiénes estaban hablando?_

– _¡Admite que eres un maldito asesino!"_

Luego vio todo negro.

_"–¿Es cierto lo que dicen? ¿Eso que Evans se suicidó? "_

...

Su hermano únicamente paró de reír una vez necesitó aire. Ella no negaba lo gracioso de su tropiezo, sin embargo en verdad le dolió. Y aunque su hermano le haya ayudado a cargar las cajas y luego dejara de reír, él volvió a hacerlo –reírse– a mitad del camino una vez recordó de nuevo su caída. Y sí, estaba molesta, su ceño fruncido y sus brazos cruzados lo mostraban. ¡No había dejado de reírse y estaban frente a su habitación ya! Había una palabra llamada "superar" y él parecía no tomarla en cuenta.

– ¡Solo fue una caída! ¿Acaso nunca has visto una en tu vida? –Daniel era de piel blanca, aun así sus emociones no tendían a mostrarse tanto, solo que esa vez estaba verdaderamente rojo de tanto reír. – ¡Pareces un tomate, demonios! ¡Deja de reír!

–Perdón, es que… es que… –Sayori a duras penas comprendía lo que él decía entre risas. Daniel se percató de esto, así que intento normalizar su respiración –Es que me acordó a… a aquella vez que… nuestro padre... cumpleaños... y… –Daniel volvió a reír sin poder concluir la oración. Sayori quiso evitarlo, en verdad quiso, sin embargo lo contagioso de la risa de Daniel provocó que ella echara a reír también a su lado. Los dos riendo como si no hubiese mañana, frente a una puerta con la suficiente cantidad de cajas y maletas acompañándolos. Una escena no muy normal que digamos. Tras meditarlo ambos se obligaron a calmarse, cualquier rastro de enfado había desaparecido de Sayori y solo ojos con pequeñas lágrimas y un rostro ligeramente sonrojado había quedado atrás.

Sayori respiró profundo, recordando que entraría a la habitación de su compañera y que podría darse el caso que ella estuviera ya ahí y bueno… no es como que si dos personas riendo como maníacos frente a tu habitación fuera una increíble manera de presentarse...Sus mejillas se sonrojaron levemente y sacó su PDA con vergüenza, luego lo acercó a la puerta y esta se abrió. Se sintió tranquila cuando se percató que no había nadie ahí. Daniel fue el primero en entrar, mencionando algo sobre lo pesado de esas cajas y preguntándole que era lo que llevaba ahí. Oh… si se enteraba que la mayoría eran libros.

Ese año a Sayori le tocaba cambiar de habitación; lo bueno es que esa habitación era idéntica a la antigua y el librero de la sala seguía vacío a excepción de los estantes del lado derecho. Era el suficiente espacio para guardar cada uno de sus libros favoritos. Por su parte, Daniel estaba curioso observando desde la puerta corrediza que daba al balcón, lo único que variaba de su antigua recámara era la ubicación y el panorama.

–Tienes mejor vista que mi habitación… –Se quejó Daniel, admirando el enorme laberinto de arbustos y rosales, y la gran fuente al centro de esta. Daniel volteó a ver a su hermana al no recibir respuesta, se sorprendió al verla perdida mirando la puerta de madera blanca y varios detalles en color jade. No tenía nombre alguno, pero sabían que le pertenecía a la futura compañera de Sayori.

–Las personas que en verdad valen la pena son las que te aprecian sin importar qué. –Sayori le sonrió levemente, al final su hermano tenía razón. Daniel por su parte le sonrió con intención de darle ánimos; no todos los estudiantes de ese lugar eran tan simpáticos como aparentaban. Muchos podían resultar siendo de ese tipo de personas que Daniel tanto le disgustaban.

Pero él estaría a su lado siempre…

...

Obtuvo un PDA y un aro metálico mezquino. Lastimosamente ambos eran obligatorios, y ese aro tan simple le parecía molesto, pero de todas formas lo llevaba en su muñeca, incluso aunque no combinara con su atuendo. Según Deanna ese aro le serviría para evitar inconvenientes con su poder, solo tendría que usarlo hasta que este poder se estabilizara y ella fuera completamente capaz de controlarlo sin imprevisto alguno. Tenía entendido que solo los de primer año lo llevaban.

Desde esa pequeña charla con la encargada de la AEIA había estado esperando, con algo de impaciencia, a que el "líder" de lo que sería su "unidad" se presentara de una vez por todas. Tenía entendido que pertenecería a la Unidad 4, la cual le dijo era una buena unidad a pesar de todo y de la cual tendría que acostumbrarse hasta que se graduara. Pese a ello su líder era un gran impuntual; es decir, no llevaba mucho tiempo, pero en verdad tenía planes más importantes.

–Perdón por venir tan tarde, hubo un problema con una estudiante y tuvimos que llevarla hasta enfermería. –Layla dio media vuelta ante la excusa, ladeó la cabeza y examinó al joven de cabellos rojos que le sonreía con simpatía y un poco de pena, seguramente por la tardanza. –Soy Xavier Foster, líder de la Unidad 4. –Se presentó, tendiéndole la mano para saludarla.

–Layla Du Ciel, un gusto. –Respondió cortésmente, sonriendo de la misma manera y estrechando la mano que le ofrecían. Tenía entendido que ese joven, el líder, se encargaría de solucionar sus dudas y enseñarle aspectos básicos concerniente a las reglas, pero realmente ella no tenía ninguna duda y tampoco tenía intenciones de alargar una conversación con él.

–A partir de ahora serás parte de nuestra unidad, cualquier ayuda que necesites me puedes preguntar o a cualquiera del resto. Estoy seguro que te agradarán los miembros de nuestro equipo. –Mencionó sin quitar su amabilidad. –Los conocerás en la cena, después de todo es casi una tradición sentarse con los de tu mismo grupo. –La joven frente a él transmitía inocencia y fragilidad, algo que le parecía extraño para que terminara en la Unidad 4, por lo menos respecto a personalidad si se tomaba en cuenta el dilema del año anterior; siendo sincero, él no creía que metieran a cualquiera. O bien se habían confundido, o ella aparentaba ser algo que realmente no era. Al menos agradecía que en su equipo los integrantes tendían a ser educados con otros, incluso aunque esas no fueran sus verdaderas intenciones.

–Xavier, escuché que te vieron por enfermería, ¿pasó algo? –Un joven apareció repentinamente, tanto el nuevo que apareció como Layla se miraron entre sí curiosos. Layla sintió un pequeño vuelco en su corazón, aquel que sentías cada vez que veías a tu actor o cantante favorito pero de una forma mucho más especial –Oh… ¿eres la nueva integrante de la Unidad 4? – Layla respondió que sí, en sus ojos se distinguían fascinación, formando una sonrisa un tanto juguetona al verlo. –Soy Shawn Frost, seré tu compañero de unidad.

¡Parecía ser un amor a primera vista! Y claro que él caería rendido a sus pies.

Él era muy atractivo, con cabellos plateados y unos hermosos ojos de un color verde grisáceo en los que fácilmente te perdías; unos que transmitían dulzura y timidez, pero a la vez calma y fuerza, tal cual un príncipe. De alguna manera se terminó imaginando tanto a él como ella compartiendo un vals. Ese joven tomándola de la cintura y su mano con tanta delicadeza, y ella dejándose guiar por su encanto. Su vestido deslizándose al compás de la música. Ambos transmitiéndose más de lo que podían hacer unas palabras.

Él sería su príncipe azul, y ella de ahora en adelante crearía su propio cuento, nada la detendría; una historia romántica guiada por sus deseos, con ella siendo la única y verdadera protagonista. Ella presentía que desde ese día comenzaba su perfecto "Había una vez", aquel que tanto anhelaba en su corazón desde niña. Y ojalá alguien osara interponerse en su camino, pues su camino lo tenía trazado y no temía arrasar a cualquier que se entrometiera; porque nadie sabía en verdad en qué problema se meterían.

Claro que nadie meditó que esa línea tan cliché no solo marcaban su inicio, sino que el de muchos más también. ¿Quién dice que los "había una vez" indicaban un fácil camino de rosas? Después de todo, esta era la realidad, una en donde cada quien protagoniza su vida sin saber lo que en verdad les espera. Caminos se cruzaban y complicaban, cada protagonista luchando por el papel estelar y su trama deseada.

Un paso en falso y olvídate de tu final feliz.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Aclaraciones:<strong>

***AEIA: **_**Son las siglas del Área Especial de Investigación y Análisis, encargados de toda la información respecto a los Saboteour.**_

***Nombre Europeo/Japonés:**

_**Axel Blaze/Gouenji Shuuya**_

_**Bryce Withingale/Suzuno Fuusuke**_

_**Caleb Stonewall/Fudou Akio**_

_**Celia Hills/Otonashi Haruna**_

_**Claude Beacons/Nagumo Haruya**_

_**Deanna Tam/Mizuki Michiko (Sí, es del Go, pero me quedé sin adultos xDD)**_

_**Erik Eagle/Ichinose Kazuya**_

_**Jude Sharp/Kidou Yuuto**_

_**Mark Evans/Endou Mamoru (Satoru en el doblaje latino)**_

_**Nathan Swift/Kazemaru Ichirouta**_

_**Nelly Raimon/Raimon Natsumi**_

_**Shawn Frost/Fubuki Shirou**_

_**Xavier Foster/Kiyama Hiroto**_

…

**¡Hola de nuevo a cualquiera que no haya muerto de aburrimiento hasta acá! (Creo que nunca había escrito algo tan largo...) Aquí me presento para dejarles el primer capítulo de "Your Worst Enemy", el cual en verdad espero haya sido de su agrado y haya sido capaz de manejar correctamente sus OCs. Soy nueva en esto, así que si alguien ha visto algún error en su OC pues me avisan y yo lo corrijo :3 (De los errores se aprende xDD) También quería decir que estoy muy agradecida a todo aquel que haya compartido sus creaciones, no saben la sorpresa que me llevé al ver su creatividad y esfuerzo n.n (¡Hay unos OCs tan increíbles!) **

**Siguiendo con lo del capítulo, ahora solo son presentaciones (incompletas) y no hay nada interesante realmente. Lo más interesante creo que comenzará entre los dos siguientes capítulos (¡Yay!) Sea como sea, advierto de antemano que no todo lo que lean es lo que realmente es **_*cofcofEsaEscenaEnCursivacofcof* _**O bien pueda que sí... ¿Alguien tiene una idea de lo que fue esa escena en cursiva: realidad o una simple imaginación? ¿Alguna idea de lo que sucedió entre la Unidad 4 y 7? :p**

**¡Saludos! Y Feliz Navidad y Año Nuevo atrasado :3**


End file.
